The Only Exception
by Mikuzu
Summary: Sesshomaru loves no one. At least, that's the front he's put up for himself. But when Jaken accidentally stumbles upon an intimate moment between him and Inuyasha, it seems that Sesshomaru is finally forced to admit…the one exception. SessInu, Inucest


"Lord Sesshomaru…what was that back there?"

The silver-haired demon stopped dead in his tracks, causing Jaken to flinch somewhat nervously. Maybe bringing up the incident he had just witnessed wasn't the best idea in the world, it seemed. But he was curious, and if things were transpiring the way he thought they were, then he may need to have a talk with his Lord. A very awkward, very uncomfortable talk.

"To what exactly are you referring, Jaken?" the white-haired demon replied icily, his tone calm and steady despite the turmoil visible in his amber eyes.

"Well, I saw you and Inuyasha in the, uh…in the woods, my Lord," the small demon continued, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Sesshomaru's lethal glare, which was currently threatening to bore holes into his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sesshomaru replied coolly and calmly, his long hair blowing gently in the sudden warm breeze that blew throughout the valley.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, I saw you. You and him were…" Jaken frowned. "You were engaging in that silly kissing game that mortals like to play, and I could hear you saying all sorts of vulgar things into his ear."

Jaken could've sword he saw the dog demon's left eye twitch as he finished his statement.

"Your hearing is atrocious," Sesshomaru spat indignantly, turning away from his companion. "I said no such things."

"I heard you, Lord Sesshomaru, I swear it. But you didn't say much, because you just went back to kissing him, and it was strange to watch," Jaken continued, his frown deepening. "I don't think I've ever seen you handle anybody so gently like that. It was unsettling."

"The kissing game is a way of telling someone that they are beneath you," the demon replied tersely, still defending himself. "It has no deeper meaning. I merely did it in a non-violent manner because that half-breed isn't worth the effort. And I assure you, I said nothing that could be considered vulgar."

"I heard your comments about wanting to pin him against the tree and have your way with-"

"Enough, Jaken!" If Sesshomaru's voice had been a blade at the moment he spat out those words, it would've been aimed at Jaken's face. "Are you defying me? I have little patience for your inability to comprehend the fact that you are, as usual, wrong."

"I am sorry, my Lord. I am mistaken," Jaken admitted, although he was nowhere near done teasing his master. "Not everything you said was vulgar."

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I heard you tell him that you loved him," Jaken replied somewhat quietly. Sesshomaru said nothing in response; the only sound that resonated throughout the valley was the somewhat eerie whistling of the wind, and the silent ticking of the moments Jaken had left to live until he took back what he said.

"Well," the silver-haired man replied in a mocking tone, his voice somewhat hoarse. "It really is a shame that you had to hear that."

Somewhat confused, the smaller of the two spoke up with, "What do you mean by that, my Lord? …Are you finally admitting that you did-"

"Jaken, heed my words." Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, finally turning back to face his subordinate. Jaken now saw the unmistakable, strangely out of place redness on his master's face that had to be, without a doubt, a blush. "If you ever bring up anything you saw or heard today with me or anybody else ever again, you will regret ever having been able to walk this earth."

"So, my Lord, you finally confess? I wasn't wrong?" the petite creature asked cautiously, surprised that Sesshomaru was actually reacting to his accusations.

"I confess nothing," the dog demon replied harshly, continuing his trek towards their campsite for the evening, where Rin was supposed to be collecting firewood.

"My Lord, I know that I am probably not the person you would want to discuss these matters with, and that our relationship is very…limited when it comes to these types of things," Jaken began slowly and awkwardly. "But if you truly love Inuyasha, then you should be able to admit it, especially to someone that you know would not judge you."

"I…" Sesshomaru stopped, somewhat affected by Jaken's words. His eyes then narrowed, his gaze growing harsh once more. "I love no one."

And so the two walked on in the awkward silence, until Jaken could've sworn he heard three very peculiar and heart-felt words escape Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Except for him."

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes:<strong> Short and sweet, no? I wanted to add more, but I couldn't really think of a "continuation" of this, so to speak. Instead of adding to this one, I just figure I'll write more fan fiction for the pairing in general. This could potentially be linked as the aftermath of my SessInu fic, "Please Explain," but it was originally written as a stand alone piece. Hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please review!


End file.
